Celos
by Sukii Kuroi
Summary: ·oneshoot·[Sasuke x ooc] “Define, terminamos”, dijo un chico de pelo negro muy  apuesto, detrás de una chica notablemente molesta con un bolso en su mano.


**[[.oO·· Sukii ··Oo.**

_

* * *

_

_Hola!!_

_este fic, es de una persona inventada x sasuke... xD_

_puse una persona inventada para que _

_todas las fans de sasuke se sientan identificadas..._

_n,n ojala les guste!!_

* * *

Celos 

"Define, terminamos", dijo un chico de pelo negro muy apuesto, detrás de una chica notablemente molesta con un bolso en su mano.

La chica de pelo castaño se dio media vuelta y le respondió "terminamos es igual a rompimos, vete de mi vida, déjame vivir feliz, no malgastes mi aire, déjame en paz."

"pero…" añadió el chico un tanto confundido.

" no te quedo claro? Bien entonces debieran reprobarte, no debieras ser profesor, sasuke, si ni siquiera sabes el significado de termino" se marcho con un enojo a flor de piel.

Sasuke, la continuo siguiendo aun cuando ella ya había salido de la habitación, bajado las escaleras, y salido del edificio.

"no me das ninguna explicación, nada… "noto que la chica no le prestaba atención, si no que estaba mas preocupada de tomar un taxi e irse de allí.

"Karo…" la llamo con una voz que comenzaba a desesperarse, eso era raro , ella no se enojaba mas de 5 minutos con el , pero ya habían estado discutiendo esto hace 10 minutos y salio así, debía hacer algo, y pronto antes de que llegara un taxi.

"Karo" la volvió a llamar ya estando a su lado, le tomo la cara y la obligo a que lo mirara " karo, estas enojada?" estúpida pregunta.

"Que no te lo parezco? Debieras comprarte lentes, quizás te dieras cuenta de mas cosas con ellos" y aparto la mirada, esos ojos negros la hipnotizaban, y no quería caer en ellos una vez mas.

"o quizás le pidas a una de tus alumnas admiradoras que te los regalen, Uchiha-sensei" dijo imitando la voz de una escolar.

El Uchiha sonrió, le gustaba que su novia defendiera lo que era suyo, ya había aguantado suficiente y el se había asustado de que no se hubiese fijado antes.

La chica lo miro y se fijo en su sonrisa, eso la enfureció aun más, e hizo que tirara unas cuantas maldiciones contra el taxi que no pasaba nunca.

Unos minutos después, los cuales estuvieron llenos de un silencio incomodo, apareció el taxi, "al fin" suspiro la chica aliviada, ya estaba apunto de irse a su casa caminando para librarse de Sasuke.

El problema fue que el chico de pelo oscuro, entro también al taxi con ella.

Karo soltó un suspiro molesta, " se puede saber adonde vas?"

Sasuke la miro intento acercársele mas a la cara y con una sonrisa irónica le contesto, "no"

Karo se ruborizo por el acercamiento del chico, y moviola cara de posición hacia la ventana, se fijo que un grupo de niñitas, de unos 15 o 16 años soltaban grititos emocionadas, porque acababan de ver a su profesor, el profesor mas sexy que hubiesen visto en todo Japón, en una escuela.

Karo, rabeo en un susurro, Sasuke, se molestó, esa cosa tan insignificante para él, que lo siguieran alumnas de la escuela, hacia que tuviera problemas con lo que mas quería en el mundo, Kuroi Karo.

Para Karo, era molesto verlas en todas partes, alumnas ruborizadas y encantadas con lo que veían, a Sasuke-sensei, "maldición" mascullo entre dientes, por que tenia que ser su novio tan lindo, O porque tenia que ser el a quien persiguieran esas escolares?, argg! Que celos le daba!. Volvió a emitir un sonido que denotaba enojo.

Fue entonces que el chofer del taxi le pregunto a donde iban, Sasuke tomo la palabra, y dio la dirección exacta del apartamento de Karo Kuroi, luego miro satisfecho a karo que estaba totalmente arrinconada, intentando mantenerse lejos del Uchiha, estar muy pegada a su cuerpo podía resultar peligroso.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, solo fue interrumpido por el chofer que una que otra vez tarareo una canción, luego se disculpo por no tener radio. Karo se limito a sonreír dulcemente, y Sasuke a lanzar una mirada asesina al conductor que estaba coqueteando con SU Karo, si el era posesivo, protegía lo que le pertenecía, desde ese punto el silencio en el taxi se transformó en un silencio incomodo.

Se bajo rápidamente del taxi, no quería que el la siguiera más, no quería que la mirara mas como lo estaba haciendo ahora, quería entrar a su apartamento y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Sasuke, se demoro un poco mas le pago al chofer, y luego salio tras Karo, había caminado a paso rápido, cruzando la calle, entrando por el vestíbulo, saludando apenas al portero y se le veía de espaldas, pidiendo su llave en recepción, Sasuke debía esperar que los autos dejasen de pasar, luego cruzo la calle corriendo, y vio a Karo entrar al ascensor, alcanzaría llegar.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron en su cara, "demonios" dijo sin importarle quien lo escuchara o no, se acerco a recepción y le pidió al encargado una copia de las llaves de la habitación 202, tamborileo con los dedos el mesón, apresurado, apenas tuvo las llaves en sus manos, subió por las escaleras corriendo, solo eran 6 pisos.

Karo no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción por haber visto esa cara de angustia en el rostro del chico, emitió una leve risita, estaba "a salvo" de sus ojos hipnotizantes, su figura perfecta y sus besos calidos. El ascensor iba en el piso 4.

Cerro los ojos por un momento, le faltaba aire, se detuvo a descansar calculo que el ascensor ya debía estar en el piso 4, el iba en el 3, no la perdería, no dejaría que unos tontos celos la alejaran de el, continuo subiendo, rápidamente, saltándose escalones.

Karo ya había llegado al piso 6 y al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, su sonrisa desapareció para dejar una cara totalmente confundida allí estaba él , apoyado en la pared que daba con la puerta de su apartamento,, con la puerta abierta y un juego de llaves en su mano, o podía creerlo.

" Pero como…??" fue lo único que pudo articular cuando se acercaba a la puerta de su hogar, ya que fue interrumpida por un dulce beso que Sasuke le dio.

"no te dejare ir así sin mas" le dijo intentando que no se notara el cansancio y la falta de aire que le había provocado la subida por las escaleras.

Karo sonrió divertida y se ruborizo, no supo si por el gesto de sasuke de subir las escaleras corriendo y solo por ella, o porque después de esto la tomo por la cintura y la llevo dentro de su habitación.

"La verdadera definición de terminamos, es por favor vuelve conmigo y demuéstrame que me amas", dijo el chico moreno, muy seguro de sus palabras llevando a Karo directamente contra la pared para besarla y no dejarla escapar.

"Quizás… pero"… fue interrumpida por el Uchiha.

"Te amo, no es suficiente?" le dijo apoyando su frente en la de la chica y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"si, con eso me basta y me sobra." Sonrió dulcemente.

"entonces déjame demostrártelo" concluyo, colocando a Karo de boca arriba encima de la cama y besándole el cuello.

Fin!!!!!!

* * *

**Notas de la autora** : ( xD)

quizas debiera haber hecho un sasusaku ... demo ... no me gusta .. !!

no me agrada sakura para sasuke, por eso le invente pareja .. n.n

dejen review! por fa!! es uno de mis primeros fics... no se como estara .. u.u

necesito opiniones!!

gracias por leerlo n.n

* * *

**[[.oO·· Sukii ··Oo.**


End file.
